


Epic Adventure Game

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an instruction manual I wrote for a fictional game I created for a project on The Odyssey I did in my English class one year in high school. Moved form FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epic Adventure Game

Epic Adventure Game  
The board game where you are the star of Homer’s epic poem The Odyssey  
For 2-6 players

Synopsis:  
Play as characters from The Odyssey as you journey back to Ithaca.

Materials:  
• Epic Adventure Game game board  
• 6 character tokens  
• Challenge Cards  
• 1 die

How to Play:  
Choose your character. Place the token on the “Start” square. Roll the die to see who moves first. At the beginning of your turn, roll the die and move your token that many spaces. At the end of your turn, pick up a Challenge Card. Follow the instructions on the card (such as: “Trapped by the Cyclops. Lose a Turn.”). Place the card in the Discard pile. Take turns until one player reaches Ithaca.

Winning the Game:  
The game is won by the first person to reach the Ithaca space.


End file.
